The Locket
by blueskies723
Summary: The first book of The Casey Series:Ten years later, Casey finally sees her younger sister,Danielle. But there is so much to learn after ten years of being separated. Disclaimer and Warning inside.
1. Ten Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Law and Order SVU characters. However, Danielle is a character that I created, and I'd appreciate if no one took her.

Warning: Most of the books in the Casey series have self-harming material. Since I am a recovery cutter, I know that some of the material can be triggering. So this paragraph warns the reader that there is self-harm material in this book, and that you should be cautious about reading this book.

Hope you enjoy. :)

-blueskies723

* * *

December 25th, 2004

So after so many years of not seeing my sister, I'm finally able to visit her.

I was born on July 23rd, 1989. Casey was 12 years old when I was born, and she absolutely loved being my sister from the very beginning, if only I can say that for some people. A few days later, for some reason, my mother left. Casey told me that our parents were arguing and that my mother didn't want another child and that she can't handle a 12 year old and a newborn. So she left me, Casey and my dad alone.

Casey left for law school when I was 5, and I could honestly say that I was very unhappy for almost a week. She always babysat me when I was younger and when she was in middle and high school. Even though we have a major age difference, we were so close. We still are, when she gets around to calling me. She's busy with working at the SVU unit; she couldn't call me last year in October when she started and I was really sad about that.

My dad found someone new since Casey left for college, but I can also say that my step-mom is a real bitch. My dad may have served for our country, but the step-mom runs the house. She stresses me out so much; she always tells me that I'm not good enough and I should be getting straight A's. Oh, and I forgot to mention that she beats me sometimes too. But I don't tell Casey, I don't want her to worry.

Besides, I have another way of dealing even though it's not a healthy way to deal: I cut myself. You would think that everyone would freak out and worry about me, but no one in this house notices, ever.

I leave tomorrow for New York City to stay with Casey until January 1st, and then I'm back at this horrible house. Hopefully, Casey doesn't mention any of my self-inflicted cuts, but she can be very observant.

* * *

"Danielle, wake up! We're almost at her apartment"

Danielle slowly opened her eyes and saw the large buildings. She sat up and started looking out of the car window. She has been in New York City before, and she also tried to wander off and find Casey at work, but her plan failed. Danielle was excited, and glad that she was staying with her sister. Her dad paralleled park and turned off the car.

"You ready to see your sister?"

"Yep"

Danielle got out of the car and grabbed the bags that she needed for the next week in New York City. Her dad got out and shut the door. Danielle ran up the stairs to the apartment complex, with her dad 

following her. She opened the door, and realized she didn't know where she was going. She waited for her dad to lead the way. He did and walked up one flight of stairs and went down the hallway. They stopped at the door that said "2C" and her dad knocked on the door.

"Hold on! I'll be there in a minute!" they hear Casey yelled.

A minute later, the door opened and the both of them saw an exhausted, but excited Casey.

"Danielle!"

"Casey!"

They embraced in a hug. Danielle decided that it felt good having Casey in her presence.

"Hey, how about me?" their dad said.

"Now why would I forget you, dad" Casey said as she gave him a hug.

"How are you doing with your new job?"

"It's exhausting and emotional, but I've been getting through it" Casey said.

"That's good. Well, I need to get back home. We'll keep in touch" their dad said "Have fun, Danielle."

Danielle gave him a goodbye hug.

"Goodbye dad"

She let go and their father walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Well, come on in!" Casey said, opening the door to her apartment all the way.

Danielle walked in and saw that the living room area with the couch was a mess, but that's how Casey worked. Danielle could remember how Casey's room was always a mess and how she would have a hard time finding her homework for the next day. But the rest of the apartment that was in front of her looked clean.

"So, you can see the living room and the kitchen"

"The living room is a mess" Danielle said.

"You know me. Follow me, I'll show you your room."

Casey walked down a very short hallway and walked into a bare room.

"This is your room. And the bathroom is right next to my room."

Casey's cell phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and saw the number.

"Oh Geez, I told them that you were coming..."

She flipped open the phone.

"Casey Novak. Yes, I gave you the file...well, my sister just came.Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

She flipped the phone shut and looked at Danielle.

"I need to go back to work for another hour, but I promise that we will catch up when we get back" Casey said "Besides, I got you a Christmas present."

* * *

December 26th, 2004

I know I should be patient because of Casey's job, but she left at 4 and it's 8.

I've been so bored since I got here. I unpacked, but after that, I have nothing to do around here. I'm not going to lie, but at one point I sneaked around in that mess in the living room. They're case files from work! Some of them were interesting, but most of them weren't, so I gave up on that. Luckily, she had food in the fridge and I was able to make a sand which.

And now I wait. I should see what's on Tv, but I'm not sure if there's anything good on.

Maybe I'll take a nap.

* * *

Casey unlocked the door to her apartment and saw that the lights were off everywhere. She turned the main light on, threw her work bag on the couch, and walked to Danielle's room. She saw that she was sleeping, and she knew that she disappointed her little sister. But then again, it wasn't the only time.

She walked back into the living room, moved her work bag, and sat on the couch. She had to finish reviewing cases by tomorrow. She turned the Tv set on, turned down the volume, and started to read.

A few minutes later, Danielle was woken up by the Tv set. She got up from the bed and walked out of her room to see Casey on the couch. Danielle glanced back at the alarm clock; it was 10:30.

Danielle walked out of the hallway and entered the living room.

"I didn't think you were coming home at a decent hour."

Casey flinched and looked up.

"Geez, You scared me Danielle! I thought you were..."

"Asleep? Yeah, well your Tv show woke me up."

"I'm not even watching it" Casey said "I'm reviewing case files"

"You do that while the Tv is on?" Danielle asked.

"It's a new habit since I was in college."

"I see."

"Oh! I almost forgot about your Christmas present."

Casey got up from the couch and started searching for Danielle's present.

"And my present is in this mess?"

"Yeah, I know. You know how unorganized I can be" Casey said. "Oh! Here it is!"

Casey picked up a small box that was somewhat nicely wrapped in penguin wrapping paper and gave it to Danielle. She sat back down on the couch and gave Danielle the wrapped present.

"I know how much you liked penguins."

"Dad told you. Classic" Danielle said.

Danielle tore some of the paper off the box. She knew it was jewelry since the box was small and flat. She opened the box to find a sliver heart locket.

"Wow..."

"There's more" Casey said "Open the heart"

Danielle slowly opened the heart, and saw a picture of her and Casey. But it wasn't an ordinary picture. It was a picture of Casey with Danielle on her shoulders after she graduated from high school. Casey looked at Danielle and knew that she was close to crying.

"Casey, I love it" Danielle said quietly as she looked at her "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

* * *

December 27th, 2004

I absolutely love the locket she gave me for Christmas. I even wore it to bed last night, that's how much I love it.

* * *

Danielle woke up a few minutes before ten. She didn't want to wake up, but she didn't have a choice. So she got up, left her room and walked into the kitchen. She was making a bagel when the apartment phone rang. She knew it was Casey, so she walked to the phone and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danielle"

"Hey Case"

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yes" Danielle said.

"It sounded like it" Casey said "Listen, I talked to my boss and she said I could leave at noon for the rest of the day."

"Okay, sounds good."

"All right, I'll see you then. Bye."


	2. Revealing Casey's Past

December 27th,2004

It's noon. Casey called and said that she was on her way home. She also said that we're having lunch and then shopping and walking. Walking or riding her bike is a big thing for her, since she decided not to have a car in the city. But walking is fine with me, I enjoy it.

* * *

" So what is it like working in the SVU unit?" Danielle asked as she reached for her water and took a sip.

" At first it was really difficult, because I never dealt with these types of cases before, and the whole SVU unit hated me" Casey said " But it gets better each day."

" That's good to hear" Danielle said.

"Any guys in your life yet?"

" Not ready, I gave up on my crush awhile ago."

"What a shame" Casey said.

" What about you? You must have been someone here" Danielle said.

Casey didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Danielle about her ex-fiance, Charlie.

"Casey? Are you all right?" Danielle asked.

" I'm fine. Well, I did meet someone in my last year of law school."

" Who was he?" Danielle asked. Casey already saw that she was excited to hear this story.

" His name was Charlie."

" Was?"

" Yes" Casey said quietly " We were engaged at one point, but we broke it off two years ago."

"Why?"

" I rather not talk about it"

* * *

December 28th,2004

Casey was acting really weird yesterday when I asked about this guy that was in her life. I don't understand why, she could have told me. I mean, she doesn't have to be the strong one all the time. Then again, she wasn't strong sometimes anyways but she got over it as she left, and she's gotten better.

So I decided that since she was at work until 5 or 6, I decided to snoop around in her room to find out about this mystery guy. Yeah, I know I'm not supposed to be snooping around in your older sister's room, but wouldn't you be worried if she didn't want to talk about?

I looked everywhere in that room. I did find a picture of my sister and Charlie. They seemed like they were a nice couple. So then I realized that in high school, she had a diary. So I started looking in drawers, and I finally found it. Surprisingly, she's still writing in it. So I went to 2002.

" March 17th,2002

My, Charlie, has been acting really weird. He hasn't been himself, so I took him to a psychiatrist to be evaluated. He told me that Charlie has paranoid-schizophrenia. It all made sense; that's why he thought that I was his mother who died last year and has been disappearing for days. I started to cry when I heard this, but then I stopped, because I knew that I had to be the strong one. So we talked to someone at Bellview. He received some medication for the month and started seeing a therapist. I really think that he's going to get better."

And then, there was this one:

"June 2nd,2002

I was attacked, and not by anyone either. It was Charlie. He decided to give up and refuse to take his meds and go to therapy. I tried talking to him, but he was still thinking that I was his mother. I grabbed him and started shaking him. I was screaming "I'm not your mother, Charlie! I'm your fiancé!"That had to be the worst mistake of my life.

He took his hand and clawed me. I backed off, hopefully he wouldn't do anything else, but I was wrong. He unplugged one of my lamps and hit me in the face with it. I fell back as he continued attacking me. I started screaming and crying. Then after a few minutes of him still attacking me, there was a knock on the door. He got up, walked over and opened it. Then he was yelling at the police about some nonsense about his mother. The police saw me and started to arrest him. But I got up, still crying and asked the police not to arrest him. I told them I was an ADA and that I was going to bring him to Bellview. They un-cuffed him and left, but then I packed his things, grabbed him, and went to Bellview.

A few days later, he was feeling better and was on his meds, so I went to visit. She saw my face and asked what happened. I told him, and he was really upset. Then I told him that it was over, gave him the engagement ring, and left. I haven't seen him since."

* * *

"Danielle, I'm home!"

Casey heard music, so she assumed that Danielle was home. She threw her work bag on the couch and walked to her room. What Casey didn't expect to see what her younger sister reading her diary.

" Hey!"

Danielle jumped when she heard Casey screamed.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?"

" Reading your diary?" Danielle said.

Casey took a few steps into the room, looking aggravated. But Danielle already knew what would happen if Casey got angrier than she already was.

"Give it back now!"

" Maybe I don't want to" Danielle said "Besides, the only reason why I'm reading this diary is because you didn't tell me about Charlie."

"And there was a damn good reason I didn't! Give me back my diary!"Casey yelled.

Danielle frowned and skimmed the pages of the purple diary until she reached the page she needed to.

" He took his hand and clawed me..."

" Danielle, don't make me..."

Casey ran towards Danielle, but Danielle got off her bed and left the room.

" I backed off, hopefully he wouldn't do anything else, but I was wrong! He unplugged one of my lamps and hit me in the face with it..."

" Danielle, give me the diary right now! I'm not joking! Casey screamed.

" The police saw me and started to arrest him. But I got up, still crying and asked the police not to arrest him..."

At this point they were running around in the kitchen and living room. Finally, Casey caught up to her and snatched her diary from Danielle.

" Casey, why didn't you tell me about Charlie?"

" Because I didn't want to; You know what I should write in here? That you're a bitch who should go back home where you belong, because you clearly don't know how to respect me!"

With that statement, Casey grabbed her work bag, walked out of the apartment, and slammed the door behind her.


	3. Danielle's Secret

December 28th,2004

I didn't mean to make Casey mad like all the other times I've made her mad. But at least back then, it was about the small things. Like, going into her room and playing with my play dough in there, and breaking a vase when I was running around the house.

But this time, it's worse than back in the day when I was three and four. I feel really bad that I disrespected my sister. I tried calling her at the office, but she didn't pick up. I started crying a few minutes ago, maybe I should punish myself.

* * *

Danielle slowly left her room and went into the kitchen. She found a pair of scissors in one of the drawers. She thought about the fight with her sister, among a lot of other things. Maybe Casey was calling her dad and he was going to get her ;she would have to go home with her dad and the witch of a step-mother." You need to get straight A's or you're not going anywhere in life, you stupid bitch! " she heard her step-mother scream in her head. She also heard Casey screaming " You're a bitch who should go back home where you belong!"

She did it; She slid the scissors across her left forearm several times. Danielle saw the blood, and thought "This is the relief " The sting of pain in her arm felt so good, but all of this only lasted so long.

A few minutes later, she was still bleeding but only lightly. Danielle went in the bathroom and put her arm under the sink. The feeling of cold water on her arm was relaxing. Then she shut the water off and wrapped toilet paper around her arm, since she couldn't find anything else.

Then she went back in her room to change her shirt, because she was wearing a short sleeved shirt. Her cuts on her right arm were healed before she left to come here. She threw the shirt she was wearing on the floor and carefully put on a long sleeved shirt. Then she decided to cry some more, and minutes later, she was sleeping.

This was her routine.

* * *

December 29th,2004

So Casey came back last night around 11. The Tv set woke me up, so I walked over to her. She still looked mad, so I just sat in the hallway and started crying. She heard me, and said that she was sorry that she yelled at me earlier, but she didn't want anyone reading her diary. I apologized for that. She helped me up from the floor and gave me a hug, even though I was still crying. Then she let go and said 

that she got something for me to make me feel better. So we went to the kitchen and when she opened the fridge, I saw my cookie dough ice cream! Actually, we both love that flavor. So we went to the living room and ate some while we watched Tv.

Today, I'm going to work with her. I get to meet her boss and the SVU crew and I get to see her big office (even though she says that her office isn't that big). Right now, I need to find a sweatshirt or something or wear. Maybe she'll let me borrow her favorite blue coat that many people at her workplace love.

* * *

"Casey's coming" Elliot said.

" And apparently she has a visitor" Olivia said.

Casey and Danielle walked up to Elliot and Olivia.

" Looks like someone else is wearing your famous blue coat" Elliot said as he smiled.

" Yes. Elliot. This is my younger sister, Danielle."

Elliot reached out to shake Danielle's hand, and she did. Then Danielle went to Olivia's hand for a handshake. While shaking Olivia's hand however, the coat sleeve went up and showed the toilet paper bandage.

"Nice to meet you" Olivia said as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too"

Danielle placed her left hand at her side. She noticed that the coat sleeve revealed her bandage, but did anyone else notice?

" Danielle, why don't you introduce yourself to Fin and Munch? The three of us need to go into the Captain's office" Casey said.

"Okay"

Elliot ,Olivia, and Casey started walking to the office as Danielle was talking to Fin. Elliot went in the office, but Olivia stopped Casey.

"We need to talk"

" Okay, about what?" Casey asked.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but Danielle has a bandage on her left arm" Olivia said

"So?"

" Was she wearing long sleeves yesterday?"

Casey paused and thought to herself. Then she realized that, no, Danielle was wearing short sleeves. She froze.

"Oh no, you don't think..."

" You should talk to her when you get home" Olivia said.


	4. Confrontation

December 29th,2004

Today was really exciting! I met Elliot and Olivia before they had to talk to the Captain. Then I talked to Fin and Munch; those two are a riot! I was laughing a lot with them. They're so cool.

Then we left that building and walked a few blocks down to where Casey actually works. I met her boss, who seemed cool, and then we went to her office, which is huge! Casey doesn't think so, but I really think she's exaggerating.

We're going home in a few minutes. So far, Casey hasn't mentioned anything about my arm, so I'm in the clear right now. But then again, anything is possible.

* * *

Danielle unlocked the door to the apartment and opened it, as Casey followed her with a large takeout bag of Chinese they bought on the way home. Danielle put the keys on the table and walked to her room, while Casey placed the takeout on the table. Then, she decided to go into the kitchen.

She was looking at the knives, but they looked clean. Then she opened the drawer and saw the scissors. She took them out of the drawer and looked at them carefully. Sure enough, there was one or two specks of blood on the scissors. Casey was forming tears in her eyes. "How could Danielle possibly do this to herself?" she thought, as she slowly walked in the hallway and knocked on Danielle's open door

" You know, you couldn't get away with murder since you don't know how to clean up the evidence" Casey said.

Danielle looked up and saw her older sister with the pair of scissors that she used to cut herself yesterday.

"Shit" Danielle thought.

" I didn't kill anyone, Casey" she said.

" I know"

Casey placed the scissors on the desk and sat down with Danielle on the bed. Danielle saw that her eye were watery with tears, and Danielle knew that Casey was worried.

" Danielle, you have to be completely honest with me, okay?" Casey asked.

"Okay."

The fact that Casey was really worried and about to cry, frightened Danielle. She's never seen her like this, but maybe it was because her sister was a toddler and didn't need to worry about situations like this.

" Danielle, Olivia saw a bandage on your arm today...I...Did you, hurt yourself?"

Danielle didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything ,what if Casey thought she was crazy like her ex-fiance, Charlie? But she saw Casey started to cry, and Danielle had no idea if she should tell Casey the truth or not: What was she suppose to do?

" Yes" Danielle said. Now she was getting teary-eyed.

" Why? Was it because I yelled at you yesterday?"

"I...I don't know. I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

February 9th,2005

Before I go in a depressive state, I need to say that for me, it was awkward staying with my sister for the next two days I was there, but I tried to make the best of it.

Then, I came home.Which brings me to my depressive state.

I came home today and I was watching Tv when my step-mother comes down into the basement and starts screaming at me. She told me that my English teacher called because I was refusing to read. She told me that "if I don't cut the shit" she's going to make sure she'll make my life a living hell. She'll take me out of math team and all my music activities. No Tv, no computer ,no friends; just me and my studies for the rest of the year. Then she left the house.

I can't deal with this anymore. It's the same old thing. My step-mom yells at me to be perfect, and my dad does nothing. And Casey isn't here to protect or even help me. Ever since I got home, she's been swamped with cases.

My conclusion: I'm getting a sharp knife and killing myself. I'll slit my wrist. Maybe someone will care by then...

* * *

" I don't know what to tell you. You can't arrest him because you have nothing on him."

Casey and the Captain just witnessed Elliot interrogate a man that may have raped and killed two women, but the man refused to talk.

Suddenly, Casey's cell phone starts ringing.

"Excuse me Captain" she said as she flipped open the phone.

"Casey Novak. Dad, What happened? Oh no, is she alive? Dad, I'm working on a big case, but I can see what I can do. Okay, bye."

Casey hung up and flipped her phone shut. It looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Casey, are you all right?" the captain asked.

" My sister tried to kill herself…"

" Say no more" the captain said " I'll call your boss and you can go into Connecticut to see her."

Casey ran out of the office, the squad room, and out of the building faster than any other woman in high heels ran before.

* * *

February 9th,2005

And here I am, in the hospital. I'm surprised that I'm not in a straightjacket.

* * *

" Danielle, you have a visitor."

Danielle looked up and saw her older sister Casey, standing in the doorway. Then she saw Casey crying and running to her bed.

" I'm glad you're all right!"

She gave Danielle a hug and tried not to hurt Danielle's bad arm. Danielle hugged her back with the one arm she could use. Then Casey let go, grabbed a chair and sat down next to Danielle's bed.

"Danielle, what made you do this to yourself?" Casey cried.

Danielle couldn't say anything. She froze and looked down. Casey grabbed a kleenex and wiped her eyes.

"Danielle, nothing is going to get fixed if you don't talk to me."

" I don't want to."

" Danielle, let me tell you something you might not have realized when you were younger" Casey said "When I was 13, I started having an eating disorder. My friends ordered me to talk, but I'd either freeze like you are or yelled at them to leave me alone. But do you know what happened when I didn't talk? I got worse. When you were 4, I was send to the hospital because my eating disorder got the best of me. And finally, I had to talk because my life was on the line. My point is, that if you keep everything inside you, this is going to get worst. I'm here for you, Danielle..."

Casey started crying again. She grabbed a few more kleenex to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

" I'm sorry" she said quietly " I'm usually..."

" Strong" Danielle said " You're usually the strong, defense attorney type. I know."

Casey didn't say anything and looked at her.

" Maybe I will talk, since you came up here to visit me" Danielle said " The thing is, when you left for college dad married someone else, and she's a total bitch."

" How can you say that?"

" She keeps on yelling at me, telling me that I'm not good enough" Danielle says as she starts crying " It's been that way since I was 12. She's been pushing me over the edge, and here I am, at the edge."

" Does Dad do anything about it?"Casey asked.

"No, he never does. He doesn't say anything" Danielle says " No one cares about me..."

" I do" Casey said "I care. If I didn't, do you think that I would be visiting?"

" You have a point, but you can only stay up here for so long before you're back in New York City doing your job" Danielle said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone down there..."

"Don't blame yourself for this like you did with Charlie, Case" Danielle said "It's only going to drive you crazy. Just do your job and be the sister that I've always known."


	5. Attack

March 3rd, 2005

Things have been going a bit better for me. It's not a lot, but I'm getting there.

Casey talked to my dad, and he didn't really give in. He did say that he'll let me see a therapist, but that's it. So now she doesn't want anything to do with him because "he was brain-zapped by your bitch of a step-mother". I'm seeing a therapist, but I feel so uncomfortable talking. I never liked talking to anyone about my emotions. I only talked to Casey because she was crying and was so worried about me. Well, I have homework to do...

* * *

"So I hope you're doing well and getting all straight A's"

Danielle was sitting on the couch, her step-mother was sitting in her chair, and her dad was sitting on the floor. The three of them were watching Tv, and in between commercials they made conversation.

"How was your day today, honey?" her father asked his wife.

Her step-mother started talking about work, and how horrible her day was. But Danielle wasn't listening; she was watching the commercials. She rather watch pointless advertisements than listen to the woman whine about her work day.

The house phone rings unexpectedly. His wife looked at him.

"I'll get it" he said.

He got up, walked to the other side of the room, and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Okay, thank you for informing me about the situation. Goodbye."

He hung up.

"Who was that?" Danielle said.

"That was some hospital in Manhattan. Your sister was attacked in her office."

"What?"

"What a shock..."

"Shut up bitch!"

Danielle was surprised that the three words came out of her mouth. She didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Excuse me?" her step-mother yelled.

"You heard me" Danielle snapped "Don't you ever disrespect my sister in front of me!"

Her step-mother didn't say anything, but got up from her seat.

"You have some nerve talking to me that way..."

"I want to visit" Danielle said.

"You want to visit Casey in the hospital?" her dad asked.

"Yes."

No way, who's going to drive you there?"

"Besides, you have homework to do"

"Shut up and stop giving me your 'homework is more important shit'!" Danielle screamed "I'm going to see my sister, and you're not going to stop me!

Danielle ran up two flights of stairs to her bedroom and shut the door. She quickly packed, and wondered how she was going to get away with leaving.

* * *

March 4th, 2005

I'm really surprised that I got out of the house. I packed so quickly that I don't think I packed everything I needed to.

I ran down the stairs and my step-mother was in the way, refusing me to leave the house. I punched her in the face and ran. I'm surprised that my dad didn't stop me. I ran out of the house until I reached my high school, and then I called my friend Ryan. I told him that my sister was attacked and I needed to see her. He said it was fine, and he picked me up from the school.

Right now I'm in the waiting room. We got here at around 9. I told the nurse that I was her younger sister, and she just checked to see if I was legit.

Poor Casey, how can anyone hurt her?

* * *

Danielle sat next to Casey's bed, holding her older sister's hand. The nurse told Danielle that Casey was still sleeping, but that she could visit because they were blood sisters and her story checked out.

Danielle opened the locket that Casey gave her for Christmas. She remembered that day so well. Her sister graduated, even though she was having personal issues with her eating disorder in the way. But she did. Danielle smiled at the picture, but when she closed the locket and looked up at her sister, there was worry in Danielle's eyes.

A few minutes later, Danielle saw Casey squint her eyes, and then she slowly opened her eyes to see her younger sister sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"Danielle..."

"Don't move to give me a hug. The nurse warned me that you would be in pain if you moved. They didn't give you the meds for your pain yet."

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"Actually, it's a not so funny story" Danielle said.

"Oh, well tell me anyways."

"The hospital called during supper and said that you were attacked" Danielle said "My step-mom started saying shit and I went off on her."

"You went off on your step-mom?" Casey asked, with shock in her eyes.

"I also punched her in the face when she was in front of the stairs"

"Danielle, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Danielle said" I wanted to see my sister, and she was in the way. You don't mess with me when it comes to you."

"Well now I know that if someone's out to get me, you'll kick their ass for me."

"Casey, you look so horrible."

"I know. Not only that I look horrible, but I feel horrible too." Casey said "I can barely get up to go to the bathroom. Wait a minute, how are you getting home?"

"I'm not. Well, not for a few days, anyways."

"You would stay here and miss school just to take care of me?" Casey asked.

"Anything for my sister, who came up to visit me when she was supposed to be working on a big case" Danielle said as she smiled.

* * *

March 7th, 2005

Casey left the hospital. Of course, I had to push her in a wheelchair for the longest time until we got to the stairs of her apartment complex. Then I had to help her up two flights of stairs and then have her sit back in the wheelchair, but that's all right.

My dad called and said he'll get me Friday afternoon (in five days) and my step-mother said I'm grounded for life. She needs to disappear out of my life, because I'm so sick of her.

Well, I need to take care of Casey. Goodbye for now.

* * *

"Here, I made some Tomato soup"

Danielle placed the tray on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. Casey was propped up with a pillow on the couch.

"Is it homemade soup?" Casey joked.

"No, it's Campbell's"

Danielle handed Casey the bowl of soup with a spoon in the bowl. While Casey slowly ate her soup, Danielle sat down in the matching chair next to the couch.

"Are you ready to go home tomorrow?" Casey asked.

"No, I'm really not."

"How's the therapist that you're seeing?"

"He's okay" Danielle said "I'm just not comfortable talking to most people."

"That's how you've always been" Casey said.

"I just can't go home. That house is a nightmare!" Danielle said.

"Look, try to survive until late June, and I'll talk to Dad about having you over for a week before you start camp."

"Sounds good to me" Danielle said.


	6. Realize

June 20th, 2005

It was hard to say goodbye to Casey on Friday. I didn't want to leave...

Ever since I came home, my life has been depressing. My step-mother won't back off, and my father won't do anything about it. I've been cutting myself more than I did back in March. I just can't deal with the pressure that my house gives me: it's too much for me.

Luckily, my dad is letting me visit Casey in New York City from the 22nd to the 26th. My step-mom was about to say no, but my dad told her to deal with it. I'm so happy for New York City! Let's just hope Casey doesn't confront me about the new cuts on my arms.

* * *

"I'm so glad to be back" Danielle said quietly as she ate the piece of pizza from the pizza place down the street.

"I see that" Casey said "You ran out of the car and into the apartment complex."

"It's gotten so bad at home, Case. You have no idea."

Casey looked at her younger sister and watched her eat her pizza. Danielle finished the last of her pizza.

"Well, I'm done. I think I'm going in my room and reading"

Danielle got up from the table and walked into the hallway. Casey didn't say anything, she was wondering why her younger sister was wearing long sleeves in eighty degree weather.

Casey got up from the kitchen table and took the left over pizza and empty plates where they belonged. She couldn't think, and if she did, it was about her sister. She walked into the hallway and looked into her younger sister's room. She saw Danielle reading and though "How did she end up as messed up as me at that age?"

"Hey Casey"

She came back from reality and saw that Danielle stopped reading.

"Danielle, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you wearing long sleeves in this hot weather?" Casey asked as she walked into the room.

"I'm not hot" Danielle said as she lied through her teeth "I'm comfortable."

"You're lying" Casey said.

"No I'm not!"

"Danielle, let me see your arms"

"Go to hell!"

"Excuse me!?"

"You have no right" Danielle snapped "You may have the right to cross examine me in the court room, but you don't have that right to question me in this apartment."

"Oh well maybe I should cross examine you in the court room!" Casey yelled "Geez Danielle, I'm worried for you!"

Danielle got up from her bed and looked Casey in the eye. She never saw Danielle as angry as she was at that very moment.

"You know what, Casey Elizabeth Novak? I'm not dealing with your shit" Danielle said angrily. "It's the same thing with you all the time. When you're with me, you're worried to death, but I don't see you saving me from that stupid house in Connecticut!"

"If I could I would!"

"Right and pigs could fly..."

"Danielle, I'm trying to help you!" Casey yelled "How the hell am I going to get fact in your head?"

"You're not! Why don't you leave me alone and stay out of my life!"

Danielle ran out of the bedroom and locked herself in the bathroom. Casey quickly walked after her, only to find the locket that she gave Danielle for Christmas in front of the bathroom door. Casey picked it up and walked away.

* * *

June 23rd, 2005

It's one in the morning, but do you think anyone cares? No. No one cares about what happens to me. It's always "when I'm gone and not with you, I don't care". But of course, that's in Casey's case. My dad and step-mother don't give a shit because I'm not "good enough" or "I just don't care because my wife is in charge of the house."

I just want to give up, right here, right now. Except there's no scissors in here and I don't want to wake my stupid sister up.

* * *

Danielle woke up at one in the afternoon. She didn't want to get up, but decided that she would pretend to be sleeping when Casey came home from work.

She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. What she didn't expect was Casey's diary, a photo album, and a yellow note. Danielle walked to the table, sat down, and read the note first.

"Danielle,

I'm sorry about yesterday. Maybe I shouldn't have acted the way I did, or maybe you shouldn't have been so stubborn. But either way, you should look at these. I did, and they made me cry. They also made me think about the good times we had. You may not remember them, but I do.

See you later.

Love, Casey."

Danielle was curious, so she opened the photo album first. The first picture was Casey holding Danielle just a day after she was born. Then, the next one was of the whole family: Casey, Dad, Mom in the hospital bed, and Danielle in her mother's arm. Danielle then realized that she never saw any pictures of her mother. She looked carefully and found characteristics that she inherited from her mother: The brown hair, the bright blue eyes. No wonder she didn't look like Casey or her dad.

After seeing many pictures from the photo album, she closed the album and opened the diary. Casey already tabbed the important entries. The first one went like this:

"July 23rd, 1989.

My little sister Danielle was born today! 8:19 pm...I wish I could see her, but dad said that we won't be able to see her until tomorrow. But I'm really excited!"

The next page was tabbed as well:

"July 24th, 1989

I'm so proud to be a big sister! I went to the hospital to visit mom and Danielle. I even got to hold her! It was the best feeling in the world. I know that she can't do much now, but when she's older, I'm going to spend a lot of time with her and be the best sister I could be."

Danielle had tears in her eyes when she finished reading the last entry. She went to the next tab:

"August 1st, 1989

Mom left the world today and no one knows why. I think her depression got the best of her this time. She didn't want a second child and couldn't handle it. So my dad said that she killed herself, but I have a feeling that she slit her wrists.

So who's going to watch Danielle now? I guess I'll have to step up, since my dad is working. Of course, my dad will have to get a babysitter during the day when I'm at school, but I know I can handle caring for 

Danielle. I love her so much. Everyone says that being an only child is great, but I don't think so. I'm so glad that I was blessed with a little sister."

Danielle paused and had to stop reading.

"So this is why 'Mom left'? She didn't leave the house, she killed herself...oh god."

And then Danielle realized what she had become.


	7. How Could This Happen?

June 23rd, 2005

I'm 15, why the hell didn't my dad tell me that my mom slit her wrists and killed herself? Shouldn't I have the right to know? I can't believe this. Not only that, but I realized that the depression might be linked from her. No wonder why I cut myself. I'm just like her.

I can't even read the rest of Casey's journal. Right now, I'm curled up in a ball on my bed.

Sometimes the truth is just too much to handle.

* * *

"Danielle?"

Casey walked in the door and into the apartment.

"Hello?" Casey said. She put her work bag down on the couch and walked to the kitchen table. She saw that Danielle looked at what she left her, so she was home at one point. Casey walked into the hallway and looked into Danielle's room. She saw a very depressed girl on her bed, curled up in a ball, and crying.

"Danielle?"

Casey walked into the room and sat down next to Danielle on the bed.

"Danielle, what's wrong?"

Casey placed her hand on Danielle's shoulder. Suddenly, Casey gets a very upset Danielle.

"Casey, why didn't anyone tell me that my mother killed herself?" Danielle cried.

"It's complicated."

"What the hell is so complicated? I read it in your journal, Casey. It doesn't get any simpler than that!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Casey said, trying to comfort her sister. Danielle decided to sit up next to Casey.

"I guess Dad was waiting for the right moment."

"That or your step-bitch didn't want him to say anything" Casey said.

"But, I'm exactly like my mother. I'm a monster" Danielle cried.

"Danielle" Casey said as she put her arm around her sister "You need to listen to me very carefully. Our mom started having symptoms of depression when I was 9, so it's not your fault. She's just like you; she couldn't handle the every day stress in life. But there is a difference, you haven't given up."

"Yet..." Danielle sighed.

"And I'm not going to let you. You can be a fighter, Danielle. And I know that you wouldn't give up without a fight. And even if you try to give up, I won't let you. You're my sister, and that's never going to change."

"But I can't help but think..." Danielle said "She did ever cut herself like I do?"

"Yes, she did. That's why I was so worried about you when I asked you in December" Casey said.

"I'm so sorry"

Danielle started crying and was a complete emotional mess. Casey reached for some kleenex and gave them to her sister. She took them from Casey and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay Danielle" Casey said quietly "You didn't know. Here."

Casey put her hand in her pant pocket and held the locket in her hand.

"My locket" Danielle said.

"I found it in front of the bathroom yesterday" Casey said "I figured that I'd give it back to you when you need it the most."

Casey held the locket in her open hand. Danielle reached for it, grabbed it, and put the locket back around her neck.

"Danielle, do you know what I want you to do when you want to hurt yourself?" Casey asked.

What do you want me to do? I'll do anything at this point"

"I want you to call anytime you're having trouble" Casey said "I may not pick of my phone right away, but I will get back to you as soon as I have the chance. And I don't care if it's two in the morning and you need to talk to me. Just do anything than this…"

"Casey?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


End file.
